


Shiver and shake

by Luckyfishy



Series: FitZSimmons Smutarama [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, DomFitz, Established Relationship, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckyfishy/pseuds/Luckyfishy
Summary: Fitz and Simmons go out with their friends but Fitz has a sexy surprise for Jemma. Smut-a-rama per usual. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Jemma had been waiting for this moment all week. Working for SHIELD was - well it was everything - challenging, draining, exciting, fulfilling... Of course, the team had to have some down time for their sanity’s sake every now and then. Those nights were few and far between but one had finally arrived!

Jemma was eager to step out of the house and have some fun - she was full of excited energy as she came back from work early and got ready quickly, throwing on a dress she knew Fitz loved. It hugged her curves but moved with her like waves and brushed her knees with every step, a blush rose color that was totally unlike the sweaters and structured shirts she wore at work. She slipped into her shoes and fidgeted with some earrings humming to herself softly.

She smirked when she heard the door open a few moments later. She went into the living room to greet him, "Hi, babe," she said, approaching him to wrap her arms around his hips. "Or should I say, sir?" placing a peck on his neck and laughing lightly.

...

Fitz had had a long day. Every day at SHIELD is long and some are even longer but the last thing Fitz wanted to do right now was turn back around and face the outside world, with all its other people and various other annoyances. What he wanted right now was what he wanted all the time ... to be inside Jemma, hearing her curse and scream and lose all sense of control, make her feel amazing and take his pleasure in return. 

But then he saw her brilliant smile and her red dress and that twinkle in her eye as she bounds in to the room - ready to bring that light to the rest of the world, ready to go out and make a night of it. Of course, he melts immediately. Wraps his arms around his Jemma and nuzzles into her neck, breathing her in and exhaling all of his stress and exhaustion. When she jokes about calling him “sir,” he groans lightly and nips at her ear but he also gets a brilliant devious idea. Smiling to himself as he pulls back and drops his things on the couch, he thinks, “maybe this night out might be fun after all?”

“Ready to go?” Jemma asks excitedly.  
“Almost.” Fitz takes her chin in his fingers and tips it up to steal a quick kiss. Then he smiles a very very mischievous smile and says, “I have something for you - I’ve been working on it a bit, tink’ring really but I think it’s ready.” He rushes into the bedroom as she crosses her arms in front of her and cocks an eyebrow. 

“And would this be a gift for me or for you Fitz??” Jemma asks, teasing.  
“Both!” He hollers from the bedroom. When he comes back, he has a small box in his hand, he passes it to her and the expression on his face is far far too excited for this to be anything innocent.

She opens the box and is shocked to find a pair of lacy panties, they have an intricate jeweled design on the front and when she picks them up they are heavier than they look. Jemma smiles but looks up at Fitz quizzically. “You’ve been working on these?” She asks, narrowing her eyes and fighting the smile trying to break across her face.

His smile is extremely self-satisfied and his voice gets even more Scottish somehow when he says, “Oh yeh, sewin’ all night, er nigh’.” He plucks the panties out of her hand and gets on his knees in front of her. He presses a kiss to her thigh over the dress and reaches to take off whatever panties she had already put on. Sliding his hands up the inside of her dress until he reaches her hips and then her waist. His stomach muscles tighten as he realizes the thong he is searching for is nonexistent. Fuck, she is so damn sexy. Fitz looks up at Jemma, who is smiling and blushing and biting her lip and desperately trying to fight back her giggles. 

“Oooh Jemma…” Fitz is breathing heavy and her name sounds more like a warning than anything else, is if he is barely containing the beast, barely holding back from taking her right there.

“What?” She feigns incredulousness, “This dress requires smooth lines!” She cant help it now and bursts out laughing. He leans forward and nips gently at the skin above her knee.   
“Fuck, do we really have to go Jem?”   
“YES! FIIIIITZ, it’s been ages, let’s go see our friends! When we get home, we can … play….”  
He releases another groan but then relents.   
“Arrright, but in that case, can ye please put my gift on, hmmm?”   
“Ha, fine with me, you’re not usually asking me to put on more clothes!” She laughs.

He slips the white pair on and pushes them up past her knees and up her thighs, until the panties are settle snug on her hips. He adjusts the front and makes sure they are exactly as he wants them before leaning back and examining her again. “Gorgeous.” He smoothes her dress back down and places one more kiss on the front of it right where the jeweled part of the panties sits on top of her pussy lips. 

“Shall we love?” Fitz asks, standing up.  
“Allons-y!” Jemma shouts as she grabs his hand and pulls him out the door. They get in to the car and Fitz slides into the driver’s seat.

“Oh Jem…”  
“Hmmm?”  
“I did add a special feature to my little gift.”  
“Yeh?” She knew there had to be something and she can’t wait to see what it was.

Fitz reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small black remote, he clicks a button on it and suddenly the innocent white panties came to life, the vibrations are intense but the buzzing is nearly silent and Jemma throws her head back and moans loud as the vibrations rock her clit. 

As the panties buzz away, Fitz speaks, perfectly calm as if nothing is happening, like he is describing some random gadget, “It has several speeds, all powerful but basically silent, no one will know... Unless you show them, of course, with your pretty little sounds. I hope you like it love.” He switches it off and she catches her breath before turning to him. Her eyes are lidded with lust and she looks like she’s about to jump across the seat ride him until they both burst. She pants for a second, before saying, 

“FUCK! Fitz! Turn it back on!”


	2. Good vibrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun begins ...

He is pleased, oh so very pleased. She is flush, needy, sexy as all hell and completely his. Fitz considers her for a moment, taking her in, memorizing every line of her body and face, he will be thinking of her like this on many a lonely night for sure. After a terribly long pause, he leans forward, threading one hand into her hair behind her head, he pulls his Jemma in for a long slow kiss. 

He kisses her thoroughly, hungrily, exploring her mouth, drawing slightly back before diving in again. She whimpers into his lips and he nearly relents but then he thinks about how absolutely delicious it will be to make her wait. He finally pulls back before checking his watch and exclaiming, “Oh Jemma, would you look at the time, our friends are going to think we are ditching them. We should get going love.” 

He turns back to the steering wheel as she stares at him dumbfounded and angry and more than a bit amused. She regains her composure in time to call him a “right prat!” and turns back around in the seat. She distracts herself on her phone for the rest of the short ride and when they park, she is excited and turned on and ready to party. She grabs his hand on the way into the bar. “Fitz? ..." "Are you going to behave?” She asks with a smile.  
“Of course!” Fitz is smug and delirious with the anticipation of using his new toy on their night out. He wraps his arms around her waist and brings her in to his body, she nuzzles his neck, and he whispers in her ear, “But ya don’ want me to, do ya gorgeous?”  
She pauses for a moment, chews the inside of her cheek, and then shakes her head, “Nuhuh.”  
He presses his face in to her neck and growls, “You are in for some fun my sweet girl …. Shall we?”  
She nods, her mouth totally dry from the promise he gave her in his best DomFitz voice. Unfair, he knows she can’t resist that damn sexy voice. Oooh he better not use that in front of their friends…. Before she gets too lost in thought, he is leading her into the bar and waving at their crew who are all around a booth, at least one round in already.

“Hi guys!” Fitz calls - perfectly normal! What the hell? How does he do that? Jemma takes a steadying breath and says, “Hey!”

“Finally! Geez, what took you guys!?!?” Daisy, never one to mince words or miss an opportunity to bust some chops.  
Fitz doesn’t miss a beat, “It takes alotta work to look this good, Daisy!” Everyone cracks up at that and Fitz and Simmons sit down completing the circle of their friends. Mack passes over two drinks and everybody starts doing what they do best - war stories. Craziest cases, worst CO’s at the academy, funny stories from missions, awkward mess-ups in training, the usual SHIELD chit chat.

They have been here at least 30 minutes and Jemma has not felt her new gift come to life once. She is reveling in the anticipation, waiting, bracing, wondering when the vibrations will wake her clit and make her shake. But of course, that’s why there haven’t been any. Fitz is way too diabolical for that. Of course he would wait. He's wait until she forgets, until she's relaxed. She turns to face him as he listens to a story that Yo yo is telling the table. He sees or maybe feels her stare and pulls her hand up to place a gentle kiss on her wrist before turning back to the story.

Oooooh, evil man! Jemma goes back to listening and laughs when Yo yo gives the punch line. In fact the whole table is laughing, hard, and at the moment for a just a brief second she feels the vibrations come to life and gasps loudly. Her gasp is covered by everyone’s raucous laughter and no one seems to have noticed her outburst, well no one but Fitz of course. He is smiling to himself like the cat with the cream.

The stories continue. There are even impressions of various superior officers performed with excoriating precision to everyone’s great amusement. Every time the table gets loud, Fitz gives her a buzz, just long enough to wind her up and much too short push her over the edge. Jemma starts getting mentally ready each time a punch line approaches she steels herself, tries get ready for the wave of pleasure that is both too much and entirely insufficient. 

Jemma soldiers on, covering her sighs and gasps, pretending to be bent over in laughter or maybe yawning. Her face is definitely flushed but she can blame the drinks and her eyes are getting a bit heavy and lidded but it’s been a long day. Every now and then she slips Fitz a look that can only be described as murderous and amused at the same time but otherwise no one would notice anything out of the ordinary.

A great song comes on and Daisy is on her feet, pulling everyone out of their chairs. “WE HAVE TO DANCE!” And the are all up, dancing together, one big goofy family, going to town on the dance floor of a small dive bar where they make up well over 75% of the customers that night. Jemma is having a great time, swinging her hips, being silly with the girls and twirling under Mack’s strong arm. 

She turns to Fitz who is watching her with warmth and love, a sweet smile on his face as he watches her dance. She crooks one finger and beckons him. He makes a big silly show of pretending not to know who she is calling for before getting up to wrap her in his arms and dance with her as the song becomes a slower jam and more couples pair off to sway together.

She is warm and safe and still very worked up in Fitz’s arms as he whispers in to her ear so no one can hear. “You look beautiful Jem…. just the most gorgeous thing I ’ave ever seen. Mmmmm ... love watching you dance. Love watching you laugh. Love watching you …..” She feels the panties start to buzz and she gasps as her knees get wibbly wobbly. His grasp on her tightens and keeps her upright. 

She tries to breath, to not react, to pretend that this is perfectly normal dancing, but the vibrations are stronger this time more direct. Plus after enduring stimulation all night she is ready to come right there on the dance floor. A hot red blush overtakes her cheeks and she drops her face into his chest to stifle a moan. He turns the panties off but he is also a bit light headed, breathing a bit heavy, a bit flushed. He can't help but react, feeling the arousal in her body pressed against his. He sighs and steadies her, before they head back to the table. Ooof, that was intense.

They sit back down and everybody is back in to the chit chat. Daring each other to tell their most risqué mission stories. Fitz gets bold, he starts telling a story of being locked in a closet when the target of a big op walked back in as he was setting bugs in the apartment. Fitz got to hear a very, very, very long night of “love making” waiting for the place to be empty again. As he tells his story, Fitz flips the switch on again and now Jemma has to keep a straight face as everyone stares at Fitz sitting right next to her, oooh she really was going to kill him tonight. He flips it back off and keeps telling the story and then when everyone laughs at the resolution he switches it on again - higher setting, hard rumbling vibrations rocking her sensitive clit mercilously.

Jemma is about to come, she is trying desperately not to let it show but she has lost all control and she can feel that release is seconds away. Fuck … fuck….. The panties switch off and Jemma accidentally hits a glass right off the table. 

“Oh gosh, I am so sorry!” Jemma exclaims.  
A chorus of “it’s ok!” meets her objections and the bar staff run over to clear her dropped cup and bring her a new one.  
“Phew, sorry folks, klutzy, I guess!”  
Their friends assure her its fine and turn to the other side of the table to hear a racy story of one agent walking in on Coulson and a lady friend, everyone is rapt at attention.

Well everyone, except Daisy, who is staring directly at Fitz and Simmons. One eyebrow cocked and mouth pursed in that Daisy way. Damn she looks hot, Jemma thinks, and then immediately reprimands herself, down girl, you are way too turned on.

Daisy leans forward and whispers to Fitz and Jemma, “Ok pervs, are you gonna go finish this or am I gonna be watching this show all night?” 

Fitz is cool as a cucumber, he smirks at Daisy and says nothing as Jemma stammers, “Wha?? Daisy, I, what? Well, I don’t even know, what?” 

Daisy laughs and turns directly to Fitz, “Can you go take this woman to the bathroom and help her out? Like maybe fuck her senseless and then bring her back. She is ready to melt into a puddle and we still have a lot of partying left to do tonight!” Then she turns to the rest of the table and screams, “EVERYBODY DANCE FLOOR NOW!” 

Fitz is laughing softly as everyone turns and follows Daisy out on to the floor. Jemma is dumbfounded but thinks to herself, 'yeh Daisy is fucking hot.' Fitz pulls her up and they move towards the bathroom as everyone else dances and forgets all about them, at least for a bit.


	3. Sweet relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz listens to Daisy and gives Jemma the sweet relief she needs. But he is not done with her yet, not by a long shot.

Fitz leads her in a deliberately casual walk toward the bathroom. They walk slow, nonchalant, like nothing out of the ordinary is happening. But Jemma is abuzz, every centimeter of her body is alive with anticipation and a light sweat clings to her skin. Fitz seems cool, confident, utterly calm but focused as he cuts a path toward the back of the bar. The bathrooms are individual rooms and all three are empty when they walk up. Fitz leads her to the last door, farthest away, tucked into the darkest corner of the bar and pulls her inside. Her lustful haze dissipates and turns into a laser-like hunger focused entirely on him. He sees the look in her eye and a smile curves his lips as he reaches behind her slowly to push the door closed and lock it. He feels the lock click into place and presses his body into hers, pinning her against the door. He moves slowly, so so slowly, although its killing him. Every cell screams at him to fuck her now, bury himself inside of her, give them both the release they so badly need. But he is too disciplined for that - he wants it all and he needs to control himself, and her, to make sure it’s exactly right. He needs to see her come so many times tonight before they are done.

He gently guides her arms up above her head and holds them against the door as he lavishes her neck with kisses. Her body arches into him, pressing against him and she moans a soft husky moan as she feels how hard he is, his cock straining against his jeans. He runs his lips along her collar bone and moves over to the other side of her neck. He takes his precious time as she squirms against him, breathing heavy, gasping, wordlessly begging for more.

His mouth moves up to her ear and he whispers, “You were fantasizing about Daisy again weren’t you?” She cracks up at that and breaks a bit of the tension.

“Just a tad, I love it when she swears…. Unhhh” Her words turn into a groan as he runs his teeth along her ear lobe and slides his thigh between her legs.

“Tsk, tsk, you know how jealous I get…hmmmm, what should I do with you to show you who you belong to?” 

His feigned anger is so good, so delicious, steeped in lust and humour and rasped out in that fucking Dom voice. She feels a rush of moisture hit her panties just from his words. Her breathing is ragged and she tries to formulate a response but the words dissipate as the thong hums to life again, this time pressed harder into her clit because of Fitz’s muscular leg. She opens her mouth to moan but he catches it with a kiss, this time deep and demanding and she is pretty sure that she will lose herself in it all together. 

The hand that had pinned her wrists drops to cup one of her breasts through her dress and she grabs hold of his neck for dear life. His mouth is everywhere, her neck, her mouth, her ears, her clavicle… And that buzzing, oh the buzzing, its intensifying, slowly but surely, it’s getting stronger, more insistent. And he is pushing it hard against her clit, grinding it into her. She is moaning, crying out for him, begging, she is pretty certain that anyone within a few feet can hear her desperate pleas and moans of pleasure but she doesn’t, no she can’t possibly, care. All she can do is ride this wave of bliss until it drags her under with a thunderous crash. 

“OOOOOH Fitz, I’m so close” she cries out. 

In response he wraps his hand around the back of her neck and tells her, “Come for me gorgeous, come for your master.” He slams a kiss against her mouth and increases the intensity on the vibrator one more time. She can’t contain it anymore and crashes into a million pieces, nearly sobbing with pleasure as she rocks her hips against his leg. He stays there, lets her take the pleasure she so badly needs. When she is done, he slowly turns the panties down as she comes down from her euphoric state, her body shivering, shaking, rippling from the intensity of the orgasm after edging all night. 

He holds her until she regains her self control. After a few moments, she lifts her head from his shoulder and gives him a sexy sweet sigh that melts into a smile and good lord is he a goner. He kisses her again, this time all sweetness and gentle touches. 

“MMMMMMMmmmmmm,” Jemma finally says, “that was spectacular. But what are we going to do about this? Hmmm?” She drops her hand to cover his hardon, straining for release against his jeans. 

Fitz takes hold of her hand and pulls it back up, kissing her palm gently and says, “That is for later, I was under strict orders to come in here and help you out, I believe that’s done.” He is wearing an extremely self satisfied smile and continues gently kissing Jemma’s hand as she argues with him...

“Actually, Daisy specifically said that you should ‘fuck my brains out’ or some such charming phrase…”

Fitz places one finger across Jemma’s lips, shushing her objections, “All in good time pet. For now, let’s straighten you out and you can go join our friends, I’ll follow you in a few minutes.”

Jemma starts to object again but Fitz cuts her off with a promise, “Don’ worry my love, I’ll be fucking you senseless tonight, more than once, but for now, go have fun, we have all night.”


	4. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz and Simmons continue their night of revelry but neither one can stop thinking about their plans for later that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Fitz cuts her off with a promise, “Don’ worry my love, I’ll be fucking you senseless tonight, more than once, but for now, go have fun, we have all night.”

He shuts the door behind her, watching the skirt of her dress swing behind her as she leaves. He clicks the lock back into place and turns to face himself in the mirror. 

“Deep breath - steady yourself mate.” He says to his reflection. A few splashes of cold water and some more deep breathing, in addition to some very unpleasant thoughts, and the erection subsides. He draws one final deep breath, puts on his party face and marches out back to the bar. Some folks have wandered back to the table to drink and trade jokes and others are still on the dance floor, where he spots Jemma dancing with Daisy and Yo Yo. She spots him and gives him the sweetest smile, drawing Daisy’s glance, who sticks her tongue out at him and rolls her eyes as she twirls Simmons and they continue moving to the music.

Fitz sidles back up to the table and joins in the small talk. If anybody noticed or suspected anything, they are too polite to bust his chops about it. He stops drinking so that he can drive them both home and have a clear head for playing with his Jemma later. It’s challenging for him not to let his mind wander, picture his plans for her. Every now and then his mind travels to their bedroom, to his many varied ideas for how to get her to scream his name. Maybe he would tie her to the bed and watch her come over and over again from the vibrating panties without touching her. Maybe he could get her to beg for his touch, for his cock, plead for him to be inside her? Maybe ... he forces himself to let go of the pretty pictures his mind is painting. ‘Deep breathes mate’ he tells himself silently, ‘Soon …’

An hour or so later, after a few more rounds and a lot more dancing, Jemma is lightly buzzed and sweaty from going all out on the dance floor. She is having a great time and genuinely loves being out with their friends, enjoying this rare care free time, trading jokes and stories and silly dance moves. Her little gift has been dormant since they left the bathroom. She is thinking about it, every now and then trying to anticipate when it will buzz back to life but Fitz is to clever, to patient for that - he lets her wait for it, savor the waiting, the lack of control, he knows how much it turns her on. 

Now it's getting late and Jemma is ready to go home and have him fulfill his naughty promises. Her eyes wander back over to his face, and linger on his mouth. His mouth is so sexy, she is staring at him wordlessly, imagining that sexy mouth on her skin, telling her all kinds of dirty things, driving her crazy. She rolls the cold beer bottle against her wrist and it sends shivers through her arms and down her spine. 

Her mind wanders to their various playtime activities - which would he want tonight? Maybe he would make her crawl over to him and take him in her mouth … Maybe he would tie her hands behind her back and take her doggy style, fingers digging into her thighs … Maybe he would sit in one of their plush dining chairs and have her straddle and ride him, his mouth on her breasts, one hand tangled in her hair, until they both scream out their release … “Mmmmmmm….” Wait was that out loud???? 

Jemma quickly looks around to see if anyone had heard her moan. Their friends were all completely engrossed in conversation between the raucous laughter and the music - nobody had heard her. Well ... not exactly ...nobody. 

Fitz has turned his face to her with an almost dangerous expression, like he could throw her on the table right there and fuck her in front of their friends and the bartender. Her eyes widen and her breathing quickens, a rush of moisture floods her new thong. She takes his hand and in response he rasps out, just loud enough for her to hear, “Time to go.” 

She nods, an excited smile curving her lips and lighting up her eyes. 

Fitz takes a moment to rearrange his face back to normal and when he looks up, its with an exaggerated yawn and a friendly smile. “Arrright friends. I am calling it for us, I’m dyin to get to bed an I’m takin’ this drunk lady with me.” She feigns anger at his calling her drunk and gives him a light smack but starts saying her goodbyes. His announcement was met with some whoops and boos but they proceed to give all the appropriate hugs and high fives before making a smooth exit. Only Daisy wore a mischievous smirk and whispered “Have fun you perv!” when she hugged Simmons.

The walk to the car is quick and when they reach it, Jemma breaks the silence, “Oh Fitz, I can’t wait to get you home my love.” He is so quick sometimes, so agile, she forgets how much field training he has gotten over the past few years, a proper field agent now, nearly. He spins her and pins her against the car. He kisses her with passion and fire, his hands reach for her thighs and lift her up to wrap those gorgeous legs around his waist. He pushes his quickly hardening pelvis against her soft wet pussy. Grinding into her and kissing her relentlessly. He pulls his face away from hers and she slowly opens her eyes to focus on his face. 

“Jemma, you better get into this car before I make good on that promise to fuck you senseless ... right here.” Her eyes light up and she smiles excitedly as he cracks up at her eager expression.

“In the car Dr. Simmons.” DomFitz says, “I’ve got plans for you.”


	5. Nightime Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz has so many plans for them tonight but first they need to get home. And he is not going to waste that opportunity to have a little fun with his Jemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “In the car Dr. Simmons.” DomFitz says, “I’ve got plans for you.” ...

Jemma smoothes her dress back down and gets into the car. Her night is just starting and she is …. lit up, awake, alert, ok a little buzzed but in that sweet way that heightens her excitement instead of dulling it. 

Fitz starts the engine and fiddles with the radio for a bit until finding some soft classical music that he keeps low. Then he reaches over her and she thinks he is looking for one more kiss but he keeps his mouth a few centimeters from hers and reaches for the handle on the side of her seat. He pulls the lever and smiles at her surprise as her seat falls all the way down. Her yelp of surprise is delicious and he savors it along with her inquisitive look as she tries to figure out what his plan is. 

“Jemma, put your hands up above your head,” …. She reaches up tentatively, making sure she is following his instructions precisely. 

“That’s it darlin, so that you are holding the back of the head rest. Good girl. Stay like that please my sweet Jemma.” He runs his thumb over her lips and turns back to face forward. She bites her lip and stifles a giggle as she catches the steadying breath he just took - oooh she loves the effect she has on him, it’s utterly thrilling. 

He starts driving home, slowly, carefully, completely in control - the same way he is in the bedroom - deliberate. There is a long pause before he speaks but she knows he is going to say something, he has something planned, he is to clever and diabolical at that. Good news though, both of those aspects of him consistently make her wet. 

“Do you know what I was thinking about when we were playing at the bar Jem?”

OOH! He speaks! Her mind cries out but she tries to sound cool, nonchalant in her response. “Mmmmm?” She replies.

“I was thinking about how much I like watching you - doing anything really. Talking, working, dancing, but I fucking love watching you come. I really could watch you all night long, squirming, shaking, delirious with pleasure - its absolutely fuckin’ gorgeous Jem.”

All she can do is take shaky breathes. She loves this, craves his attention, his praise, his endless imagination. She is gutted by how much he adores her, and hearing how he sees her is completely intoxicating.

He continues talking as if he is just telling her about his day, the bit of gravel in his voice betrays him, but otherwise his tone is even, calm.

“I was thinking, maybe I would tie you up, tight ropes snak’n over your wrists, strung high above your head, and just tease moans out of that beautiful mouth all night long…”

“Unnnh” Jemma’s moan is entirely involuntary and she only realizes she has said anything after it rings in her ears.

“You like that beautiful? I know darlin, I know what you need.” With that he clicks the little remote and brings the panties to life again but on the lowest setting. Evoking another cry and a moan from an already very turned on Jemma. Her hands release the seat for a half second before remembering she was told to keep them up - ‘Fuck!’ she thinks to herself, she really needs just the tiniest added pressure and she would be coming ... hard ... again. She wills her hand back into position and presses her thighs together, straining for the friction she needs. 

“But then I thought," Fitz continues, "maybe I will have you on your knees, sucking my dick as I increase those sweet vibrations against your clit, you would look so beautiful... I would set them so high Jemma, make you feel so good … you would be shaking with orgasms … mmmm, mouth full of cock, pussy dripping, moaning and sucking … lovely …”

As he speaks, he steadily increases the intensity and frequency of the vibrations in the panties. She feels delirious with need, the rumbling on her clit and his incredibly erotic stories are pure blissful torture. She can’t stand it but she needs more. She says nothing but her breath comes out in needy pants and every now and then a groan tears from her throat as she squeezes her legs together harder trying to increase the pressure from the panties. 

“Oof Jem, I ‘ave so many ideas for us my love. You’d be rocked to the core if you lived inside this mind. How did I get so lucky that you are just as dirty my sweet girl? That every twisted game I come up with just makes you wet, just makes your eyes shine brighter. Good lord, it makes my knees weak, it really does.”

Her teeth are worrying her bottom lip and now tears sting her eyes as her heart swells with love and need for him. Her Fitz, her perfect, brilliant, devilish man. They have got to be near home now right? How could she possibly wait any longer to feel him inside her?

“Hmm, my Jem." His eyes stay trained on the road as she stares at him with intense need, "I have the most wicked thoughts about you. For a moment, back there at the bar, I imagined you with Daisy.”

She moans loud at that. OOOOH that beast! He knows how much that would turn her on. He smiles a satisfied grin at her reaction. She is a precision instrument, and good lord he loves playing her. 

“Now, you know, my darl'n, that I do not like to share. But as you two were dancing, I just couldn’t help but think about what a pretty picture it would make. Her head, bobbing between your thighs, licking you, making you cry out.”

Her heavy breathing intensifies and she has ravaged her bottom lip trying desperately to maintain some semblance of control over her moans and cries. Fitz knows she’s close, he knows just what to say. 

“I could see your fingers tangled in her dark hair, pulling her mouth down to your pussy. One of her hands on your gorgeous tits, twisting a nipple between her fingers as she sucks on your clit. Her other hand working inside you, makin’ sure you are coming apart with pleasure...”

“FUCK FITZ.” This time she screams it out loud. She’s so close - oh fuck she needs to come so bad. Suddenly, she can feel the car slowing down, yes, he’s parking! Fuck she needs him now! The car stops and he turns back to watch her but makes no move to touch her. He increases the intensity of the vibrations and keeps talking.

“Yes, that’s how you would shout, just like that, and I would tell Daisy to suck that clit with everything she’s got, give you what you need, beautiful. I would watch you unravel ... but I know you, my dirty girl, you'd still be beggin for me to be inside you right after, would’n ya?”

“YES, fuck, yes, Fitz please!”

“You may touch your breasts Jemma.” Her hands immediately snap down to her chest and she massages her breasts and pinches her own nipples as the panties rock her clit.

“But most of all, I thought about grabbing you right there and then. Throwing you on the table, in front of all of our friends, in front of all of those strangers, grabbing that pretty little throat and fucking you ruthlessly. I wanted to them to see you, see you come completely undone with me inside you. See you beg for my dick, cry out with need, and then come like your whole world had shifted. I wanted them to see how fucking gorgeous you look when your screaming your release and thanking your Master for it, I wanted …”

He is cut off by her screams as she comes hard and fast. 

It was the “Master” - that did her in. It was like all of the air around her had crystalized and shattered all at once, it was like a wave of pleasure had pulled her under and she no longer needed breath, it was like every muscle in her body was singing the same song all at once in the most beautiful blissful harmony she had ever heard.

Slowly, the spasms subside and she licks her lips and opens her eyes. She smiles at Fitz sitting in the driver’s seat, dick hard, expression of pure hunger on his face. 

“OOOOOOH Fitz, you have outdone yourself.”  
“Not yet, beautiful, but I plan on it.”


	6. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz is ready to bring the night's games to and end but Jemma has some surprises for him up her sleeve ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “OOOOOOH Fitz, you have outdone yourself.”  
> “Not yet, beautiful, but I plan on it.”  
> ...

Jemma smoothes a hand through her hair and takes a few deep breaths as she starts to pull herself together. Fitz is already out of the car and walking around to her door. He opens it and extends a hand, the picture of civility. The scene makes her smile and she place her palm in his, letting him gently pull her out of her seat into the cool night air. He starts to lead her toward their door but she cannot wait to feel him touch her, really touch her, the way he has resisted doing for most of the night. 

Jemma shoves Fitz gruffly against a large tree in front of their home and sets upon him like a woman possessed. She presses him into the rough bark as she kisses him hard and then moves her mouth to his jaw and up to his ear lobe. A desperate moan, drags from his mouth along with a swear. His arms wrap around her waist and draw her ever nearer. He lets her taste him, lavish him with her affections for a few moments. She is so sexy, so needy, he relishes the feel of her, her smell, her lips, her tongue.

Then one hand travels up her spine to tangle into her hair and his grasp goes from gentle to assertive in one hot second. He pulls her head back using a fistful of her hair. The tug sends bolts of arousal straight down her middle and she can’t help but smile as her head tilts up. He runs his nose slowly up her throat until he gets to her chin, where he places one small bite.

“Inside. NOW.” His voice is pure dominance and she closes her eyes to absorb how sexy that commanded sounded.

He releases her hair and gently moves her ahead of him as they close the last few feet between them and the door. Her hand shakes as she unlocks the door. She is so excited to feel him inside her, so excited to bring him pleasure, so anxious to see what he has planned.

They only take a few steps in to the house before he stops her with a light touch on her shoulder. She freezes. He throws her purse on the table. Then he runs his fingers gently across the back of her shoulders.  


“Jem?” He speaks softly, the silence of their home, suddenly amplifying every other sound: her hitched breaths and his graveled voice.  


“Yes…” She breathes.  


“Safe word?”  


She smiles big and responds quickly so that he will keep going. “Purple. Please Fitz, I need you.”  


“MMMMMMmmmmm.” Fitz's cock is pushing painfully against the back of his zipper but he could swear that he just got even harder. He presses his lips to the back of her neck, moving her hair out of the way and draping it over her shoulder. As he places sweet kisses on her back and neck, he slides the straps of her dress over her shoulders and slips it down her body, until it pools at her feet. He removes her bra next and then steps back to look at her for a moment, take in her body, memorize every centimeter all over again.  


She is striking, goosebumps cover her pale freckled skin as she stands in their living room with nothing on but the thong he gave her. He moves around to her front and tips her chin up of another kiss. Then he moves over to the couch, and drops down on it. Slowly, he starts undoing buttons on his shirt and motions to her to come over to him. She kneels in front of him, her knees between his feet. Her face excited and expectant turned up to him as he makes languid motions, taking his time opening up the dress shirt he has been wearing for way too long.  


“You may touch my cock.”  


She is working his belt open before he can even finish the sentence. And within seconds, she frees his dick and is running her smooth soft hands along his length, already driving him crazy. She looks up at him with those doe eyes and asks, “Sir ...Please let me taste it, I want to so badly.”  


“Yes pet, fuuuuuuucccccc …” Her mouth is heat and moisture and suction and he throws his head back in pure pleasure. She is taking him in deep as her hands continue to play up and down his shaft. He swears and moans as the feeling takes him under.  


He wills his head back up to attention, opens his eyes to watch her worship his dick like it's her greatest treasure. He gives himself some time to just watch her. Damn it feels good but watching her do it is so fucking erotic, he can barely take it. She is sex and beauty, she is everything. As if she can feel his stare, she turns her eyes up to him. Mouth full of cock, eyes big and round, blown with lust …. Fitz is dangerously close to losing his control, he could come just looking at her this way. “Ooohh Jem, fuck” he moans as she goes back to sucking.  


His hand snakes back into her hair and he gives a gentle tug back to pull her off. She complies but pouts as she sits back on her heels. He gives her a knowing smile and runs a thumb over her protruding bottom lip. His voice is hoarse with need when he tells her, “Get up here, now.”  


Her pout is quickly transformed into a smile as she hops up into his lap. She tries to impale herself on him immediately but he hold her up at the waist and doesn’t let her sink down. He adjusts himself so that his erection is between them, rubbing against the front of her thong. He moves one hand behind her back to grab her ass cheek and uses his other hand to rub along her swollen pussy lips.  


She moans as his fingers explore her sensitive folds and braces herself by holding on to the couch behind him. He moves his lips to one of her arms, kissing and nipping from her elbow across her bicep and then moving over to her breast. As he takes one nipple into his mouth, two fingers slide into her wet pussy and she immediately grinds down onto his hand.  


“Ahhhh, yes, oh gawwd. Please Fitz, oh my, ahhh.”  


He releases her breast just long enough to give her a devilish smile, he runs his teeth over her hard nipple making her yelp and then moves to the other breast, as his fingers pump in and out of her soaking wet cunt. He only takes his mouth off of her skin to encourage her. “Yes, gorgeous, tell me, tell me what you need.” His other hand wanders to her ass and puts the slightest pressure on her tight hole, just how she likes it.  


“Oh fuck, Fitz, please …” She is unraveling, her internal muscles fluttering around his fingers in a thousand tiny pleasure bursts. “Oh, ahhh, yes, need you, oh Fitz, shit baby, fuck, AHHHHHH.”  


He keeps going, his pace relentless, pushing her, lavishing her with the attention she needs, the focus he loves giving her. “Tell me pet, tell me everything you want.”  


“Ahhh sir, fuck, please fuck me, I need you inside me, sir … PLEASE.”  


He smiles a satisfied victorious smile against her skin as he pulls his fingers out and moves his dick between her wet pussy lips, but she stops him with a gentle hand to his chest. He freezes and looks up at her to see what she might need.  


“Mmmmm, Sir, I want you in my ass…” She is biting her lip, a little by shy as she asks, “Can I have it like that, I want you to fuck my ass...please??”  


He has to breath hard to overcome how fucking turned on she makes him. Anal is part of their repertoire but she rarely begs for it like this. She always likes a little ass play but she only ever asked for anal on those rare occasions when she was too turned on. Whenever she had come a ton in a session and needed that extra stimulation, she would ask to be fucked hard in her tightest hole. It made him growl with need to know that he had taken her to that space, made her so fucking horny, so desperate.  


“Yes pet …” He kisses her first and as he pulls away, he turns her around so that she has her back to him. He reaches for a small bottle of lube and rubs it on his throbbing dick, precum dripping and mixing with the lube and making him even slicker. He pulls her back to his lap and hands her something. It takes her a second to realize its the remote, to the panties, to the vibrations that have rocked her all night. He is playing with her ass, loosening her up, as she explores the little gadget. She flips it on just as he slips a lubed finger into her ass and Jemma nearly collapses from how good it feels but Fitz has a strong arm snaked around her middle, holding her firmly in place.  


She is mewling and pushing back on his finger as he slips a second one in and starts to spread her, get her ready. She increases the vibrations on her clit and cries out in pure pleasure. “FUCK, Fitz - ahhh I’m ready, just fuck me!”  


He pulls his fingers out and positions her over his cock, and presses his lips to her back as he growls out, “Ask properly pet.”  


“Ahhh, SIR! Please, please sir, fuck my tight little ass, fuck me please … SIR AHHHHH….”  


She loses all ability to form words and they both moan loudly in unison as he slides his dick slowly inside her ass. The burn feels uncomfortable for just a second, but he is patient, he waits or her to adjust to the intrusion of his tip before moving. After a few breaths, the feeling switches to enjoyable and she is hit with another wave of pleasure from the vibrator on her clit.  


He presses further in and waits a bit more, let her adjust, get comfortable, and then starts to move, pumping in and out of her. Biting her back and moaning as the sensations flood his system. Words of praise spill from his lips and he tries desperately to hold on so she can come hard again as he fucks her.  


“Oh Jemma, oh fuck, my Jem.. such a good girl..” He presses his face into her back as the hand at her waist slide down to press the vibrator harder against her clit, making her cry out. He continues to praise her through his own moans of pleasure... “Ooooh yes, pet, that’s it, take that dick, ride it hard, oh fuck you feel amazing Jem.”  


She is so close, he feels impossibly big inside her and the vibrator is throttling her overstimulated clit .. but his words they are pushing her even closer to coming. Every dirty word, every ounce of praise, every groan drives her closer to crashing into a pool of bliss. She slides up and down, faster, harder, driving his cock into her ass. Finally, she rasps out, “Please sir, I’m so close, can I come oh gaaaaaad, oh fuck.”  


“Ahhh, yes, come for me, come hard, gorgeous... Come Jemma.” The last one is a command and she breaks into a million pieces. She throws her head back and shakes with the power of her orgasm. One of his hands pushes the vibrator hard against her clit, while the other lubed up hand is still on her waist holding her steady as she spasms and cries out.  


He loses it then too, shoot streams of come into her ass and screams her name into her skin. Damn, that was worth the wait, he can’t remember the last time he felt so sated. They both hold still as the aftershocks rock through them. Fitz continues to nip and bite at her back as she comes down from her climax. When they are both breathing a bit steadier, she gets up slowly, dragging his dick out of her and making him moan all over again. She turns around and leans forward to press kisses to his chest.  


“That was so sooo good, ugh Fitz, I don’t deserve you.” She looks up at his adoring eyes and realizes how exhausted he is, how much energy he had expended in controlling himself all night. “Come on Fitz, let’s take a bath, my turn to take care of you.” A smile curls her lips as she pulls him off the couch.  


He lets her pull him up and he wraps her up in his arms for another kiss, this one sweet and soft, no urgency or insistence behind it. When they pull apart, he smiles at her and says, “That sounds lovely pet.” And she leads him down the hall, her head filling up with all sorts of games they haven’t played yet...


End file.
